Full House
by SweetShortCake
Summary: Lots of changes are happening in the Cullen family. Teenagers, Friends, School, and... a baby?


Don't Own

* * *

Believe it or not the Cullen's are, for lack of a better word, _trying_ to be a normal family. Normal in the sense that we all are going own homes now, after the family decided that we had had enough of Forks and people were starting to get suspicious. We were going to Yakima Washington, about five hours away from Forks. I know the real reason though, and it's that my parents are moving from Forks is because they want me to start school.

I mean, I don't understand why we have to move. I'm doing fine with home school with dad and grandpa—there's seriously _nothing_ that any human teachers can teach me that they haven't already. I try to explain this to my mom, sitting in the newly furnished living room of our expertly secluded cottage, "There's no point. I don't want to go to that school."

My mother sighed a rolled her eyes at me. She glided through the front door stopping to put down the three heavy boxes she was carrying with one hand, they probably consisted of my clothes alone. "Renesmee please stop pouting, you know why we had to move, and I'll bet you will love school. You might even meet some new friends."

I scoffed indignantly, turning so I was face down on the couch. I love my parents but they just don't understand. "Whatever."

I felt mom's cold hand in the middle of my back. Her voice was softer this time as she strokes my hair and says, "Well, can you please take these clothes up to your room. Then you can go to your grandparent's house, I think your father and uncles have finished bringing in all the furniture."

I drag myself halfheartedly out of my seat, taking two of the tree boxes in my arms and made my way up the stairs. I stuck my tongue out as I passed her, "I'll go complain to Aunt Alice about my problems."

I hear my mom laugh, "You do that."

•••••••••

The walk down to my grandparents' house was about ten minutes away from our cottage in the middle of the secluded forest. I am still trying to get my head wrapped around it, my family living farther away from each other. My whole life we've lived together, with the exception of my family living about two seconds away. It feels foreign not being we them all the time. Well, not just them, Jacob too.

Jacob said he would follow us anywhere, but I don't really know. He hasn't come because the family still has to put in place permanent living arrangements. I told him he could stay with us in our house, but dad literally freaked out about it. After that ensued a whole big debacle with my parents and Jake. As for me, let's just say I'm not really talking to my dad right now. First, they want me to go to a dumb human school where I'll learn absolutely nothing. Then, they deliberately say my best friend can't stay with us. I don't see what the big deal is with him and until he explains, I don't know what I'm going to do.

Now, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett live in traditional two story house like our cottage. The Big House was our family meeting place I guess, it was huge. It had three large stories, four bedrooms, and magnificent deck overlooking the trees. If you haven't already guessed, it was my uncles who built our dream homes, grandma Esme who designed them and both Aunt Alice and Grandma who did the interior design.

I rounded the corner to the big house, I could hear Alice's squealing from a mile away. Apparently she saw me before I could speak, running up to me and crushing me in a signature vampire hug. I laughed lightly, "Um, Hi."

She grins pulling me toward the home, her arm squeezing my shoulders. "Oh Nessie I'm so glad you're here! We've got almost everything done, and I really want all of us to have a Girl's Night!"

I raised my eye brows running my hands over the fabric of a love seat in the middle of the living room. I turn away from Alice, picking at the threads. "I don't know… I mean I'm not that hungry for a hunt."  
"Well then we won't to hunting. How about just a girls night in the big house, the boys can hunt without us." My aunt says imploringly. "Look, I know that you have been having a hard time with the move, and Jacob and your dad. But I think he wants to make things right, my vision sees him talking to Jacob. I mean really talking, no arguing."

I whirl around, catching her eyes, "You promise? You promise he'll talk to Jake."

Auntie Alice smiles and holds her pinkie finger out to me. I take it, kiss my thumb and presses it to her thumb when she's done the same. "Promise."


End file.
